Many tools in the resource recovery industry require setting by expansion. Such tools may include seals for example although other radially expandable tools are also used. In some cases relative movement of a cone is required. Problems can occur with such devices, especially where seals are concerned but broadly even due to frictional increases beyond expectation, with sand or scale depositions on the cone. The art would well receive reliable constructions that improve functionality.